1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for providing service components.
2. Background
Middleware technologies may provide services, such as, Web services, where the Web services may describe a service-oriented, component-based application architecture. Web services may represent a model in which discrete tasks within e-business processes are distributed via the use of software components. Certain Web services may include loosely coupled, reusable software components that semantically encapsulate discrete functionality and are distributed and programmatically accessible over standard Internet protocols. Component-based models allow developers to reuse the building blocks of code created by others to assemble and extend them in new ways.
For example, middleware technologies may provide support for the Java* 2 Platform, Enterprise Edition (J2EE*). The J2EE application model defines a standard for developing component-based multi-tier enterprise applications. Features of J2EE include Web services support and development tools. The J2EE application model divides enterprise applications into three fundamental parts: components, containers, and connectors. Components may be the focus of application developers, while system vendors may implement containers and connectors to conceal complexity and promote portability. The Enterprise JavaBeans (EJB*) component model of J2EE may provide one approach to multi-tier application development. * J2EE, Java, and EJB are trademarks or registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems.
Modern software applications are increasingly complex. Some of this complexity is inherent complexity that occurs when applications are extended to provide new interfaces or to run in new contexts, such as providing Internet web access to customers, or electronic business-to-business interfaces to other organizations. However much of this complexity may be “incidental” complexity created by the middleware technologies that provide support for modern software applications.